You're Green You're Growing
by Clare-with-earmuffs
Summary: The war is over but there are still hard times ahead. The dead need to be buried, wounds need to be healed, and lives need to go on. Happiness, though, is always around the proverbial corner. Harry/Draco


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and everything connected with it, so don't sue me

A/N: Title is taken from a quote by Ray Kroc, 'As long as you're green, you're growing. As soon as you're ripe, you start to rot.'

All of these are loosely connected drabbles and oneshots without a structured timeline, although they happen after Deathly Hallows (minus the epilogue). Multiple pairings but is mainly Harry/Draco.

* * *

**You're Green You're Growing**

* * *

Harry had been uncertain whether he would sleep at all after the battle. There were many things to think about and even more things to do. He stayed with the Weasleys for as long as he could, listening to them cry over Fred and holding Ginny's hand. He brought Andromeda Tonks to where her daughter and son-in-law rested, promising to help with anything she and Teddy needed. Then there were the families of those who were wounded or dead and he had to give explanations and comfort, oftentimes apologies, to whoever wanted them. Harry would have followed Kingsley to the Ministry if the other man hadn't stopped him.

He was exhausted and all Harry wanted was a soft place to rest for a while. But he couldn't leave when there were still more explanations and apologies to be given. The wizarding world needed their hero and after the horrors they'd been through, Harry was determined to be one for them.

Harry was talking to Lavender's parents when Hermione found him.

"Madam Pomfrey has told me that she won't be certain until the full moon," Harry said as gently as he could, gaze unwavering as the Browns stared at him. "There's little chance of a transformation, though, since Lavender wasn't bitten. The same thing happened to Bill Weasley but he turned out all right."

Hermione stopped next to Harry and tugged on his sleeve. She gave the Browns a brief smile and whispered into Harry's ear, "Harry, I need to speak with you."

Harry nodded and excused himself. Hermione led him out of the Hospital Wing and into a deserted corridor. The look she gave him was concerned and exasperated both.

"What?" asked Harry, forcing his head upright. It was harder to pretend around Hermione, who knew him too well to fall for his lies.

"You haven't slept for the past two days," Hermione said, hands on her hips. "I've rested for a bit and so has Ron. Even Professor McGonagall went for a nap. Harry, you need to _rest_."

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine, Hermione, you don't have to worry about me. I still need to talk to some people and Pomfrey needs all the help she can get."

"The professors are helping her," she pointed out, "and whoever those people are can wait. After what you went through, you deserve – "

"Other people experienced worse," Harry interrupted sharply. He didn't want to get all the glory for defeating Voldemort. Harry wanted to be seen as a victim even less. "I couldn't have defeated Voldemort without you and Ron, and the Order, and those who volunteered to stay behind."

Hermione frowned at him. "I know that, Harry, but you went through something none of us did. Hagrid told me. I don't understand what happened but I think you do and I believe you need to make peace with it. You won't be able to if you don't stop and have a rest."

Harry didn't want to think about that. He had enough to deal with at the moment. "I will, Hermione, but other things are more important."

"Not to me," Hermione argued stubbornly. She took Harry's hands in hers and gave them a light squeeze. "Your health is more important to me, Harry. I know you want to help but you've done enough. You've done more than anybody has and don't you dare argue with me, you know I'm right." She gave him a sad smile and said in a soft voice, "You lost people too, Harry."

Harry thought of Remus and Tonks and Dobby and Hedwig and Moody and everyone who'd fought with him and lost their lives. He recalled the spectres of his parents, Sirius and Remus, and the last breath he ever took before the Killing Curse reached him.

Tears filled his eyes and he felt the grief he'd suppressed trying to burst free from his chest. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. When he felt more centered, Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione's anxious face. Her concern touched something deep within him, a need to be validated, to know that he was still _alive. _

"You're right, of course," Harry finally said. He pulled her into his arms, breathing in Hermione's scent and profoundly grateful that she was still here. "I just – I feel so helpless, like I _should _do more for them after I let the war drag on – "

"_No_, stop," Hermione said vehemently and pulled back. She glared at him. "I know you, Harry Potter, and you will _not _blame yourself for something you had no control over. And you had no control over it," she said forcefully when Harry opened his mouth to argue. "The Dark Lord is the reason for the war and you're the reason that it's over."

Harry swallowed his protests, knowing that Hermione wouldn't change her mind. Her loyalty was one of the reasons Harry loved her. Hermione linked their arms together and steered Harry towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"We will work on your issues – _all_ of them, you understand? – once you've slept for more than twelve hours. I'll even force a Dreamless Sleep potion down your throat if necessary," Hermione threatened as they made their way up the staircase. She hesitated before adding, "And I'll be off tomorrow, Harry. My parents – "

"Of course," Harry quickly said and pulled her closer. "Thank you for coming with me, Hermione; I would have been lost without you."

He saw the soft smile on her face as she placed her head on his shoulder. They walked in silence the rest of the way.

"When are the Weasleys leaving?" Harry asked eventually. He wasn't sure what would happen to him without Ron and Hermione around. He also needed someplace to stay in for a while and Harry wasn't ready to return to Grimmauld Place just yet.

Hermione sighed and straightened. "Tomorrow morning. I'll come get you, if you want. I think they want you to go with them, anyway."

Harry wanted the same thing but didn't want to intrude. "All right, thanks."

They reached the portrait and, after a few tearful exclamations by the Fat Lady, climbed through the portrait hole and into the common room.

"A few people are sleeping here for the night," Hermione explained as they went up to the boys' dormitory. "I've already told them not to bother you, so don't feel obligated to talk to them. Sleep is the only thing you'll be doing today, Harry."

He smiled tiredly at her. Now that he'd finally decided to rest, his body seemed determined to follow through. Harry's eyes were half-closed and his feet dragged on the floor. Hermione pushed open the door and led Harry inside the empty room. The place felt familiar, comfortable, and Harry automatically went to his bed. The sheets were cool and the mattress as soft as he remembered. He pressed his face into the pillow and felt like crying.

Harry didn't, though. He blinked the tears away and turned his head sideways. Hermione sat on the edge, her hand sifting through his hair. She began to cry and Harry sat up and hugged her tightly.

"We're all right, you and Ron and I," Harry whispered into her bushy hair, throat tight with emotion. "It's okay, we made it through. It's finally over, Hermione, and we're still here. Don't cry, please, you know I'm bollocks at comforting people."

Hermione laughed tearfully and wiped at her eyes. "You're wonderful," she said earnestly. She gave a loud sniffle and stood up, straightening her robes. "I'd best get back to Ron and let you rest. He's been as worried about you as I am, but he couldn't leave his family just yet. You understand, don't you, Harry?"

Harry nodded and stretched out on the bed. "Yeah, 'course I do. I talked to him earlier and he – " A big yawn cut off his next words and his toes curled along.

"Sleep well, Harry," she said fondly and bent down to kiss his cheek. She took off his glasses and placed them on the table beside his bed.

Harry grinned sleepily at her and closed his eyes. The last thing he felt was Hermione's fingers running through his hair and even that disappeared as he fell into a deep slumber. Harry hoped he wouldn't have any dreams.


End file.
